


Just The Way You Are

by SummerStormFlower



Series: happy hearts and souls [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Holly Duck, Intersex, Intersex Character, Love, Other, Romance, Romantic Relationship, Sex, Trans Character, Underage Sex, don’t worry this isn’t a porno, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Holly wants to take the next step in her and Boyd’s relationship. But before they take that step, Boyd wants her to know something.
Relationships: Huey/Boyd
Series: happy hearts and souls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Billy Joel’s “Just the way you are”  
> I have been obsessed with that song lately.

Holly knew she loved Boyd. It felt right when he was holding her hand. It felt right when he put his arm around her. It felt right when he called her his girlfriend. It felt right when they kissed. She knew that she loved him with all of her heart and soul.

That was how she knew that she was ready for the next step in their relationship.

They were at Boyd’s place, kissing on the couch, not at all paying attention to the movie playing on the TV. They were solely focused on each other. At that moment, they were the only two people in the world. 

Boyd’s lips were on hers and his hands were on her waist. He knew where and how to touch her without making her feel dysphoric. Holly had her arms wrapped around his neck, rubbing her fingers through his hair. 

This felt right. 

When Boyd began to kiss her neck, Holly spoke up.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked, breathless and feeling hot all over.

She felt Boyd stop and immediately knew something was wrong. 

“Hey,” Holly said gently, sitting up, lacing their fingers together on her lap, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

Boyd squeezed her hand and sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said. “It’s...” he was quiet for a long time. 

“You can tell me anything, Boyd,” Holly told him. She cupped his face and kissed his nose. “I love you no matter what.”

Boyd relaxed, then took a deep breath. “I’m intersex.”

Holly blinked dumbly. She... hadn’t expected that. At all. She was really, really surprised actually. She’d had no idea.

“Oh,” she said quietly. She knew she should say something else, but her mind was coming up blank. “Oh,” she said again.

Boyd smiled a little, shy and nervous but not ashamed. “Yeah,” was all he said. 

It was a few more minutes before Holly got over her surprise. 

“So, what does that mean exactly?” she asked. Of course, she’d heard of it before. But she didn’t know much else about intersex, other than that it was rare. 

“It means a person is born with a variation of male and female biology. A person who is between the sexes,” Boyd explained. “So what I’m saying, is that my body isn’t completely male.”

“Oh,” Holly said, nodding along. She was really confused though. 

Boyd smiled at her, amused. “You don’t quiet get it, do you?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll try to explain.” Boyd then cleared his throat. “Intersex people are not all the same. But in my case, up here I look male,” Boyd said, gesturing to the top half of his body. “And down here,” he gestured to the bottom half of his body, “I don’t look male.”

Holly was starting to understand. “Okay,” she said, nodding. It was still a bit difficult to wrap her head around. But she understood what Boyd was saying.

Boyd then looked her straight in the eye. “Are you okay with that?”

“What?” Holly asked, frowning, “Of course I’m okay with it. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Holly...” Boyd whispered, looking around and then leaning closer to her, as if he was about to tell her a secret. “I don’t have a penis.”

Holly nodded. “Yes. I know,” she said. “So?”

“So, that makes sex... a bit harder.”

Holly smiled and took Boyd’s hand again. “We both always knew, that if we ever decided to make love, it would be a bit harder because of my body.”

Boyd looked down. “Well yeah, but... my body is... really different,” he said.

Holly lifted his chin. “I don’t care what your body looks like. My love for you is much deeper than that,” she told him softly. Then she pressed a sweet, featherlight kiss to his lips. She smiled and dragged her hand through his hair. “I love you just the way you are.”

Boyd stared, mesmerized, at her. Then he leaned in to kiss her back. “I love you too,” he whispered. 

Holly put her arms around his neck. “Do you want to do this?” she asked. “We can, we don’t have to. We can just go back to kissing. I want to do what you want to do.”

Boyd grinned at her. Then he stood up, grabbing Holly’s hand and pulled her up with him. 

“Let’s figure this out,” he said, putting his hands on her waist and moving in to kiss her neck again. 

Holly smiled and giggled. “Where did you have in mind?”

Boyd took her hand once again. “I was thinking the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already currently writing a fan fiction, yet for some reason I felt the need to write this late at night. It’s nearly two am right now. Inspiration hits at weird times. I’m so sleepy *yawn.
> 
> Anyways, I have been learning about “intersex”. I only began learning a couple days ago, so I am not an expert. But I have always understood that it is a group of people who are made differently, and that there is nothing wrong with them. 
> 
> I’m not sure why I decided to make Boyd intersex. I guess I thought it would be interesting. What do you think?
> 
> If anyone who is reading this is intersex, I want you to know that your body is perfect just the way it is. If anyone has ever told you that there is something wrong with the way your body is beautifully and perfectly made, they have lied to you. You are perfect.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Sending you all love! :)


End file.
